


Bets

by Iost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bets, Bunny Ears, Cotton Candy (Food), Fair type thing, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Forgot tags, M/M, Sun and Neptune make a bet, Sunsets, Tea, They're OCC af, piggy back rides, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune and Sun make bet. Neptune loses said bet. It ends differently than he expected, but do you hear him complaining? (Yes, very loudly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

Neptune Vasilias hated bets. Do you know what he hated more than bets? Losing bets. He hated to admit it, but he was a sore loser.

So, when he lost some stupid bet, that stupid Sun challenged him to do, he was grumpy. Very grumpy. He’s always hated losing bets, but losing bets to Sun Wukong was worse.

The bet was dumb, really. Sun had challenged Neptune that he couldn't get some girls number. (Neptune was totally convinced it was actually Scarlet, but he didn't say anything. Scarlet probably had a bet with Sage.)

He didn't know how he lost. He always got girls’ numbers. He was Neptune Vasilias for gods sake! But Scarlet (it was totally Scarlet, okay?) is a jerk, and Sun probably payed him to say no. Cheater.

Sun had told him that if he got the number, he'd have to do something that embarrassed him. Which was impossible to accomplish, because Sun “I wear my shirt open all the time, because I'm hot” Wukong never got embarrassed. By anything. Ever.

But of course, Sun had said if Neptune lost, he'd have to do something embarrassing for an entire week. And that something Neptune didn't know about, because Sun is a terrible person and wouldn't tell him.

It's not like Sage or Scarlet were any better. Both gave him knowing looks every time they saw him. Did he mention his teamed sucked? Because they do. A lot.

So, here Neptune was. Pacing in team SSSN’s dorm room nervously, with Sage sipping his tea and Scarlet yelling at some video game.

It was like any other day really. Except, Sun isn't at him heels bragging about Blake. And Neptune knows. He knows, Sun is coming back with that embarrassing thing.

He can't help but wonder what it is. What if Sun brings back something… girly? Not like he had a problem with girl things, he just… Sun had terrible taste in everything, okay?

“You should stop pacing, before you put a hole in the floor.” Sage says calmly, he sips his tea again.

“I can't stop pacing! I'm nervous! You can't say anything, you're not the one waiting for Sun of all people to bring you home something to wear, for a week!” The blue haired man rants. Sage smiles softly, and Scarlet snickers.

“Stop! Stop laughing! It's not funny!” Neptune squawks, which only makes Scarlet laugh harder. Neptune glares at his red haired teammate.

“You should at least sit.” Sage suggests. Neptune shakes his head, making his teammates sigh, and go back to what they were doing.

Neptune goes back to pacing, and thinking. His ankle twists after a few minutes, making him stumble slightly. His teammates look up, in concern. He shakes his head, and continues to pace, even though pain shoots up his leg every step he takes.

“Dude, really. You should sit.” Scarlet says, worried for his friend. He knows Neptune can handle it, but that doesn't stop him from caring.

“I'm fine. Continue with your pirate game.” Neptune mutters, Sage snorts, and Scarlet screeches, “It's not a pirate game!”

Neptune continues to pace, the others throwing him worried glances once in awhile. They all hear Sun, before he comes through the door.

“Ohhhh, Neptuuuune! I have a present for you!” Sun says loudly, Sage gets up with a roll of his eyes, and heads towards the door to leave, Scarlet following soon after.

“Aww, do they not wanna stay and see your complete and utter humiliation?” Sun teases. Neptune smiles slightly, only to wince when he puts too much pressure on his foot. Sadly, Sun notices.

“You okay, bud?”

“M’fine. Twisted my ankle, is all.” Sun frowns slightly, but doesn't push. He soon smiles brightly again.

“Ready for your present?” Sun asks, jumping up and down slightly. Neptune eyes the bag wearily.

“Sure…” He says, the Faunus smiles even wider, and grabs the thing out of the bag. Neptune watches as the bag falls to the floor, not sure if he wants to see what Sun has in his hands.

He glances up anyway, only to see a pair of bunny ears. He groans loudly, and tries to run off. No way was he wearing freaking bunny ears!

He doesn't get very far, he blames it on his ankle. Because now Sun is gripping his waist and, wait, why was he running again? Oh yeah, bunny ears.

The blond haired boy turns him around, a smirk on his face. Neptune feels his stomach drop to the floor, this is another thing he hates. His unbearable crush on his best friend.

Especially when said best friend is looking at him, like he's meat. Or something. He doesn't know, because the Faunus is reaching out to take his goggles off.

He feels exposed, without them on his head. The blue haired boy crosses his arms, and looks down, so Sun could actually reach his head.

He at least likes that part. Being taller than his best friend was an advantage, in some cases, although Sun usually used his tail to outrank him.

Meanie.

Sun then starts to giggle, making Neptune feel a wave of self-consciousness roll through him. Did he look bad? Was Sun laughing at him, or just at the ears? He goes to look in Scarlet’s mirror, only to blush furiously. He looked terrible, he can't possibly wear this for an entire week! There's no way.

And then, Sun decides to make him go to the fair with him, and he has to wear the accessory. Oh god, no.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, no. Sun, please. I can't wear this! Not in public! Please!” Neptune begs the Faunus, hoping it works, but not surprised when it doesn't.

“No, man. Let's go!” Sun walks up to him, and grabs his hand, pulling him towards the door. “You look cute! Why not show you off!”

It takes a moment for the blue haired boy to process the words his friend said. He looks cute? Did Sun just call him cute?! He stops in his tracks, which makes Sun look back at him.

“Is your ankle still hurting? Because if it is, we don't have to go…” Sun trails off, then smirks. “Nah, you'll still have to go, I'll just carry you.”

Neptune doesn't even listen, still stuck on the ‘cute’ thing. He decides he should ask Sun, hoping he doesn't sound like a dork.

“Did you just call me cute?!” He squeaks, great, so much for not sounding like a dork. Sun nods slowly, but doesn't apologize or anything.

“Yeah, I did. It's true though. You're always cute, anyway. Your ankle hurting or what?” Neptune squeaks again, but ignores it this time. Maybe Sun was just messing with him, he seemed to do that a lot.

“My ankle hurts a little bit.” He admits, Sun smiles and instantly picks Neptune up. The Faunus laughs when his best friend squawks.

“I don't need a piggy back ride!” He protests, but doesn't struggle to get down. He feels the bunny ears flop on his head, he growls softly, hoping they won't do that all day.

“Well to bad, you are getting one. No matter what!” Sun then charges out of the room, liking the fact that Neptune's grip tightens around him.

They spend the entire day at the fair, only a couple people look at them weirdly. A couple of people snap pictures, Violet being one of them.

It wasn't that bad, Neptune admits. He got to touch Sun, and no one really made fun of him. The Faunus also bought him cotten candy, and Neptune would never admit he internally screamed ‘score!’ Because, hey, free cotten candy, but god, that was embarrassing.

The sun soon starts to set, and Sun carries him over to a tree. He sets him down, and the stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Neptune had looked away blushing.

“You know you're beautiful, right?” Sun asks softly. Neptune nibbles on his bottom lip, but doesn't say anything.

What was Sun getting at here? Neptune hopes this wasn't some stupid prank. He hated pranks just as much as bets.

“Nep.” The blue haired boy turns away even more, to look at the sun, the Faunus sounded so… scared. Neptune hated that, he knew he should look at his friend, but he just couldn't find himself doing it.

“Nep, please look at me.” Sun begs, but Neptune doesn't look at him. This… this was scary. Sun never begged in his life, ever. Unless it had to do with Blake.

The taller boy feels a hand wrap under his chin, and pull him away from the sunset. Sun is staring at him, he licks his lips nervously. He notices the way Sun watches.

Neither of them say anything, as Sun crowds him against the tree, and kisses him deeply. This… this was perfect.

Sun pulls away first, looking at Neptune to see any sign of disgust or discomfort, but not finding any. He sighs in relief.

“Why did you do that?” Neptune asks softly, touching his lips.

“Because, you're beautiful. And those bunny ears make you irresistible.” Sun states honestly, Neptune blushes. They stop their conversation there, and look towards the sunset.

Neptune doesn't mention the fact, that he enjoyed wearing the bunny ears after that. He also doesn't mention the fact, that he wore the bunny ears after the week was over.

If Sun kept kissing him like that, then he would wear the white and pink ears for the rest of his life.

He suddenly likes bets a lot more than he did before.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Thoughts?


End file.
